


We Met at Hogwarts

by abielleamiel



Series: We Met Series [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abielleamiel/pseuds/abielleamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen-year old (former Card Captor) Sakura Kinomoto is a student at Hogwarts . What begins as a typical year soon changes when she meets for the first time an arrogant Slytherin boy, by the name of Syaoran Li. The star-crossed duo must overcome not only the Dark Lord himself, but judgement, & jealousy through the powers of faith, love & courage. [ Re-published from 2003]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met at Hogwarts

Fourteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto ambled down the narrow train aisle, passing cabins teaming with students, aging 11 to 18, members of four school houses. These houses were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house was renowned for its own specifications of character, and whether it be bravery, cunning, kindness, or intellect, rivalries existed even throughout the packed uniform compartments of the Hogwarts Express.

Sakura's short auburn hair swayed with the movement of the train. Her green eyes squinted in concentration as she maintained her balance, the train rounding sharply at a turn. Pressing hands against cool glass compartment windows, she made her way to the cabin containing her friends. She stopped to one on the left, marked with Gothic golden numbers: 256. She opened the door and shut it behind her.

'Hey, Sakura,' said a boy with flaming red hair, Ronald Weasley, or 'Ron'. Ron gave a toothy grin and leaned forward as he stared hungrily at the pile of pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and other sweets in her free arm.

Sakura sighed in relief at having successfully navigated back to the right cabin, and slumped back into the padded bench beside a girl with frizzy brown hair, Hermione Granger, who was busy pouring over a red leather-bound book titled _Broomsticks and Bits_. Sakura handed Ron a chocolate then turned to another boy with dark unruly hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

'Here you go, Harry.'

Harry Potter looked up with green eyes, much like hers, and chuckled.

'Cheers, Sakura,' he said, grabbing a pumpkin pasty and cramming it into his mouth.

Hermione went to take a small bite of a pasty but paused and regarded Ron, who stared at her imploringly. She had the last pasty. She snorted in amusement, handed it to him, and returned to her book.

Sakura and her friends were about to begin their fourth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the previous three years, Sakura had learnt many forms of magic other than the brand of magic within her cards. Sakura excelled in her studies, and was rivalled by none other than Hermione. The two complemented each other, as did Harry and Ron. The four had clicked in first year, and were inseparable since. Sakura and Harry especially shared a bond with each other. They both were raised by Muggles—those without magical abilities— living simple lives, before quite unexpectedly thrust into the world of magic where they took on vital roles. At Hogwarts they shared similar moments of confusion and excitement in their first year, particularly as they were unacquainted with the ways of an all-wizard community.

Sakura came from a unique background that used Eastern magic, based on a brand of magic created by the famous wizard Clow Reed, infused elemental spirits within tarot cards that may be summoned to provide assistance in times of strife. Over many generations, members of her family had been unaware of their underlying magical potential. But since she had mastered the 'Clow' Cards, now recreated as 'Sakura' Cards, she was one of rare talent, and found the adjustment to Western magic easier than initially thought.

Harry by his history was also of unique origins. Known as 'The Boy Who Lived', he had been the only person known to escape the power of The Dark Lord, Voldemort unscathed. Least of all _the Killing Curse_ , all during his infancy. Praised as a hero and perceived as a 'saviour', he had found ways to confront the terrible forces that continually threatened the wizarding world's security.

Due to this history, whether with menace, wonder or polite indifference, all students within Hogwarts were aware of the foursome. But by fellow Gryffindor students, they were regarded as the embodiment of the House symbol: courageous and brave like a lion.

* * *

 

 

Syaoran Li, a boy with messy brown hair and sharp features, stared out the window. He was bored and irritable, watching mountains, green pastures, blue and grey skies wash by in a flurry.

He turned his full body around to look upon another boy with slicked back platinum blond hair, and a pale pointed face. This was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's rival and most frequent antagonist.

Draco was as conceited as his family was rich, descended from a long line of Pureblooded wizards and witches. Syaoran often thought that he was almost too similar in appearance to his father, Lucius Malfoy, whom he had noted had a fearful reputation within the wizarding community. While out in public, from others' frantic whispers he had gauged that Lucius Malfoy had quite an influence within the Ministry of Magic. For all the blond boy's sneering and epithets, Syaoran knew that Draco was in fact fiercely jealous of Harry Potter and his fame. In Draco's mind, any publicity was good publicity.

Sitting opposite to them were Crabbe and Goyle. Both were tall, thick and hairy, and Syaoran only regarded them by their surnames as they were more Draco's bodyguards than friends. He could not recall a time when they had not responded in two-worded mumbles and grunts.

Turning back to the window, Syaoran thought about their house of Slytherin. To many at Hogwarts, Slytherins were considered cheaters, liars, and manipulators. This was a reputation spawning from several generations of dark wizards, most notably the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort. However, the Dark Lord had not been heard of since the second year, following rumours of a great victory executed by none other than Harry Potter and his posse.

Syaoran shuddered to think what it would be like to be in the presence of such an entity. Despite the revelation of his house producing an evil wizard, he was at times sceptical of the common view of Slytherin. Nonetheless, when he had first transferred to Hogwarts in the third year, several months being in the house made him concede that it was easier to behave in a way in which others already judged you. Indeed, being in Slytherin made it easier to justify selfish and impulsive behaviour. If you wanted to hurl a few insults the way of a hapless Hufflepuff, it was of little consequence. _You were Slytherin, after all._ Being Draco's friend, particularly, presented its opportunities. Sure, Syaoran was often on the sidelines, while Draco carried out his antics. He never gave much thought to the fact that he was just as bad, serving as a convenient enabler. His role as Draco's side-kick was one he never saw need to challenge. In the end, Draco had been the only one to get to know Syaoran properly, patiently listening as he struggled to perfect his English-speaking, and embraced him as part of their group. Prior to that point, Syaoran had no friends. Draco had grown quite fond of him too. He took to explaining how everything worked at Hogwarts, elated that he had yet another ear for his snooty ramblings. Syaoran was his equal as he too came from a large, wealthy wizarding family in Hong Kong which spanned hundreds of years. At the platform, for the second time, he had farewelled his stern mother, Yelan, and four, silly older sisters. Having been sorted into Slytherin appeared to have appeased her.

Syaoran growled as Draco slapped him hard on the back, abruptly interrupting his musings. He whipped his head around and followed Draco's index finger, pointed through the window to the cabin next-door.

'There's the Potty,' said Draco.

Almost timely, soft laughter emitted through the glass.

'Stupid, pathetic Mudblood.' Draco seethed, leering at the back of Hermione's head. Syaoran feigned interest, giving a noncommittal grunt before fixing his eyes on the auburn head beside Hermione. The head bobbed animatedly as though the person were in deep conversation.

Another laugh, like wind chimes, carried through the window.

It was a girl. Syaoran was curious as he raised his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl's face.

Draco pulled him down and shook his head slowly. 'Don't bother. Just another Mudblood.'

Syaoran moaned and averted his gaze to Crabbe and Goyle's vacant expressions.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' he muttered.

* * *

 

The train came to a gradual stop, seeming relieved as it let out a gust of steam and its gears shrieked against aging tracks.

Sakura and Ron tried to finish the last dregs of chocolate frogs, while Hermione finished the last sentence in her book. Harry adjusted his glasses. The four stood on numb legs and proceeded towards the now busy train aisle. Just as they made it to the compartment door, Malfoy sneered as he passed and signalled for Crabbe and Goyle to shove Harry and Ron back into the compartment.

'Stop it!' Hermione protested, steadying Ron.

Crabbe and Goyle smirked and moved on. Syaoran ambled slowly after them, hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, avoiding eye contact with Harry and the others. He was most often a bystander in any provocations that passed between Draco and Harry. However, his current avoidance tactic was thwarted when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a cute girl with short hair and an open smile.

'Hi,' Sakura said.

Almost out of reflex Syaoran jerked away from her and tried to move forward, but was promptly blocked by a tide of students. Stuck, Syaoran craned his neck and caught her eye. She looked at him expectantly.

'Hi,' he replied in a flat tone.

She extended her hand. 'I'm Sakura Kinomoto.'

'I'm...Li, Syaoran.' he replied carefully, staring at her hand.

' _Li-Show-ran,_ ' she enunciated slowly, trying to familiarize herself with the name. She lowered her hand. 'Oh. Is "Li" your first name?' she asked, looking curious.

Syaoran was agitated that the line wasn't moving and even more annoyed at having to talk to this apparently stupid girl.

'I'm Chinese, dumb ass. It's very obviously not my first name! You're quite a _dull one,_ aren't you _?_ '

Scowling at her, Syaoran shoved his way through the crowd of remaining students and bounded off the train, his robes billowing behind him.

Sakura gaped after him feeling quite stunned. 'Rude,' she muttered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron caught up with her. They had seen what happened.

'You should never be nice to a Slytherin,' groused Ron, overtly disapproving of her interaction with Syaoran, eyes looking derisively after where they had left. 'It'll just come right back and bite you on the ass.'

'Right,' sighed Sakura, alighting the platform with her friends.

* * *

* * *

 

The usual pomp and pageantry associated with the Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast had finally worn off. It was now time to get back in tune with classes and school work.

An ominous and heavy grey cloud hung above Hogwarts. Wind howled and battered against the shuttered windows of the large stone hallway. Under no circumstances was it safe to be out in this weather, and so Sakura, already drenched to the soul (due to having passed through the open courtyard) hurried inside the sanctuary of the Great Hall, quiet and dim.

Sitting on an aged wooden bench, she quickly made a small Warming Charm and squeezed the water out of her hair.

'I'm late!' she mumbled as she rummaged desperately for her textbook, face flushed. Despite being a top performing student, Sakura was known for being somewhat disorganised, and it was not the first time that she would be late on the first day.

'Argh! Where is it?' she moaned, then paused. 'Uh...oh.' She slowly pulled a hand out of her book bag. A tiny bottle of black ink had erupted in her bag, apparently crushed by the massive books also inside. The ink oozed unpleasantly past her wrist, and down to her elbow into the fold of her robe sleeve. Then suddenly, all of her books tumbled onto the floor as her bag ripped, everything covered with shining black ink. 'No!' she cried, staring anxiously at the mess. How frustrating.

Suddenly she heard a single pair of footsteps on the stone. She hoped a Prefect or Professor had not come to scold her. She glanced around feverishly and spotted a boy standing in front of her. It was Syaoran. His cold eyes stared blankly; he looked taken aback by her presence. It was only the two of them, since the Hall had been deserted, everyone else having already rushed off to their classes.

'Oh, hi,' she uttered, flustered as she clumsily gathered her books from the floor, slippery with the ink.

'I'm not skipping class,' he said defensively, folding his arms as he quickly avoided her eyes. When he noticed she hadn't responded he then turned his head coyly. He noticed her kneeling on the floor scrambling over a pile of sopping wet books. It was awkward to watch, and he felt a bit sorry for her.

As she stood, arms full of books, the front of her robes were stained with ink, and a few splotches dotted her cheeks like freckles.

Finished watching her struggle and amused more than anything, he approached her and pulled out a handkerchief from his robe sleeve. He passed it to her wordlessly.

Bewildered and with a slight hesitation, Sakura accepted the handkerchief and gently dabbed her face with it .

'Err, thanks.' She said.

Suddenly, a book which had been awkwardly placed in her stack fell from her grasp. Syaoran's reflexes were sharp and he automatically caught it.

Without any warning, a rude cough was heard behind Syaoran. Startled, he turned to see Draco, looking displeased, and Crabbe and Goyle, looking confused.

At noticing Draco's obvious displeasure, Syaoran quickly shoved the book into her arms, splattering more ink onto her face. 'Here!' Syaoran barked coldly, narrowing his eyes. 'And next time, learn how to carry books, Mudblood!'

Syaoran turned on his heel and strolled over to Draco and his cronies. The four chuckled unpleasantly then disappeared into the halls without another glance at Sakura.

Sakura watched after them, more stunned than upset. Wet, filthy and humiliated, she stared down at the ink-stained handkerchief. Surprisingly, one corner had remained pure white, not black like the rest. On that corner, she could make out a yin-yang, and around it, Clow's seal. Amazed, she lightly brushed the yin-yang and seal, which glowed green at her touch.

* * *

 

The aged door swung open with a heavy creak. Heads swivelled around to see Sakura, face red and dotted with perspiration. Several classmates sniggered as she sprinted into the room and took her seat beside Harry, dumping her books on the bench.

A temporary moment of clarity had enabled Sakura to remember the ' _Tergeo_ ' spell to clean up the ink mess before she bounded to class.

Professor McGonagall looked away from the chalkboard and peered over her square rimmed spectacles. 'Miss Kinomoto,' she said sternly, tapping impatiently with her wand.

Sakura looked up hesitantly. 'Y-Yes, Professor?'

McGonagall gave a weary sigh and walked over to the bench. She gazed hard down at Sakura for a time before giving an abrupt snort and turned back to the board. 'You have just missed the method of transfiguring a purse into an armchair.'

Sakura stared tentatively at the other students. Some had fully changed theirs into impressive leather recliners, others were halfway between a squashed bag and lumpy chair, and then she looked down at hers: a pale-pink fluffy handbag. She looked up to meet McGonagall's harsh gaze and winced. 'I-I'm very sorry, Professor.'

McGonagall cleared her throat. 'That is quite all right. But from now on, I must insist that you commit to arriving on time.'

Sakura nodded slowly. 'Thank you.'

'As I was saying,' McGonagall thundered, startling the class and making them jump in their seats. 'Because we are arranging a transfer of new teachers specialising in other 'unique' professions, new classes will be opening soon.' She began to pace across the room, eyeing each student individually.

'And I know you've all been waiting for this announcement for some time...they've allowed me to hold an Animagus class for those who have not taken it.'

Sakura recovered from her initial embarrassment and exchanged a smile with Harry. She had always wondered what her Animagus would be. Ron and Hermione appeared equally excited.

'But,' said McGonagall, 'there is another thing.' Everyone grew quiet and let her continue. 'Since we need to make room for these new courses, we will need to combine some recent classes. Therefore, this class shall move in with the other in the next line.'

Ron's freckled face turned bright red; he stood up and cried, 'Not with those filthy Slytherins!'

Harry and Hermione looked shocked.

'Please, Mr. Weasley,' said McGonagall calmly. 'There will be a blend of all four houses, and so, Mr. Weasley, you may not be "stuck" with Mr. Malfoy.'

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink and he sunk back into his chair, embarrassed. 'O-Oh.'

But the concerns of most students lingered by the end of class, scattered across the walkways in hushed tones.

Sakura held the handkerchief in her pocket and sighed as Hermione rambled about the book she was reading currently. Ron and Harry were muttering over having to have "another" class with Malfoy, as Potions seemed torture enough.

Hermione stopped mid-discussion and caught the worried expression of Sakura.

'Sakura, what ever is wrong?'

Sakura gave a quick smile, but it wasn't convincing.

'You know that boy I spoke to on the train? I ran into him again this morning, when I was running late. He helped me pick up my books, but,' she sighed and lowered her head. 'I guess Slytherins can't be trusted, right?

Hermione let out a sigh, 'Oh, my.'

Sakura nodded and gave Harry and Ron a quick glance. They seemed to have forgotten the Slytherins and were laughing at Harry's crass jokes about his cousin Dudley Dursley. Dudley was the width of four Harry's, and after much hesitation, his mother and Harry's aunt, Petunia, had finally decided to put him on a diet for he was growing a fair bit overweight.

Sakura looked up. She saw Malfoy with his arm slung around the neck of Syaoran. Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle, ambled behind them, thick arms folded tightly against wide torsos.

Syaoran glanced sidelong at Sakura as Draco hauled him around the corner. Sakura stopped and stared after them. Hermione watched Sakura inquisitively. Harry and Ron also saw this, but they weren't staring, they were glaring. After the Slytherins had rounded the corner, Sakura seemed to break out of her trance and turned to the trio with a disarming smile.

'Well, let's go.'

They followed after her uncertainly to Professor Sprout's class of Herbology.

* * *

 

Sakura woke up the next morning and for the first time in her life, she was noticeably early. She gasped at watch on the dresser and smiled. She briskly ran out of Gryffindor Tower, knowing that although it was early for her, it was far from early by Hermione's standards. Sure enough, there was Hermione with her head stuck in a book at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Sakura sat next to her and wolfed down her breakfast, Hermione at times looking up from her book, silently admonishing the mess Sakura made. When Sakura finished eating she pulled out her digital pocket-calendar Tomoyo had given her. Sakura had placed a charm on it so it wouldn't break within the school grounds.

'Hey, that reminds me,' said Sakura. She clicked through her schedules to that day's date. 'Oh, come on! How could I forget Tomoyo's Birthday?'

Tomoyo Daidouji was Sakura's best friend back in Japan. They had been dear friends since elementary school, and Tomoyo had been there for Sakura throughout her time capturing Clow Cards.

Sakura pulled out her wand and cleaned it a little as it had some left over ink on its tip. This may have explained why it turned Sakura's purse into a mutated living wallet in class. Sakura pulled out paper, a quill and some ink and quickly wrote a two-page letter. In it she asked about Kero, Tomoyo's other birthday presents, everything important. Then with a smile and a stroke, Sakura's light blue elf owl, Bokuna, flew off with the letter and a chocolate frog attached to a blue ribbon.

'Hope that candy doesn't scare her,' Hermione joked. The two girls laughed as early birds flocked in for the lovely breakfast awaiting them.

Throughout the day, Sakura went to Harry's Quidditch practice, learned about the Yule Ball from the homeroom teacher, and watched Hermione do a little trick to make Sakura's papier-mâché swan come to life and fly away.

The following day Bokuna flew lopsidedly towards Sakura in the Great Hall. The elf owl landed clumsily between the fried eggs and trifle, dropped its huge package, and collapsed in a heap of dishevelled feathers. Hermione treated it as Harry and Ron looked at Sakura's note.

All it read was:

_Check the package. -Tomoyo_

That was quite abrupt from someone like Tomoyo, who was quite creative and often wrote at length to Sakura about the happenings of day-to-day life. The package appeared to be breathing. Sakura panicked and quickly tore the wrapping. Suddenly a winged, yellow creature sprang out of the box and landed in her lap. 'Finally!' it yelled in a high-pitched voice.

'A RAT!' screeched a girl sitting down the row from them.

The screams of girls flooded the Hall. Ron followed to see what all the fuss was about. After the girls had calmed down, Sakura poked at the creature's pudgy cheeks and said cheerily, 'This is Kero, my guardian. The little guy I've been talking about.'

'The trip was so _long_! I'm _dying_ of hunger! Hey, can you grab me some of that?' Kero demanded, squirming in Sakura's lap as he eyeballed a pancake stack smothered in maple syrup.

'Oh,' breathed Hermione as she peered over at the girl whom had screamed at the prospect of there being a rat in Sakura's parcel.

* * *

 

It was after dinner. Sakura and the others sat in a small circle before the warm fire in the common room. They huddled around the small yellow creature and ogled over the handkerchief with Clow's symbol, deep in thought.

Sakura yawned and stretched. 'What do you think, Kero?'

Kero looked up at Sakura with beady eyes. He lifted an eyebrow.

'What's so interesting about a handkerchief?'

Sakura felt that they had gotten nowhere. She knew the enchanted symbol resembled Clow's, but what did it mean? And why did Syaoran have it? Kero had travelled all the way here, and yet he wasn't of much help. Ron and Harry seemed to be taking his lead, as they had begun to deviate into an unrelated conversation about Quidditch, and the new team captain from Ravenclaw.

'The symbol, Kero! You don't have any idea?' Sakura queried him. He had acted dismissive the whole time, not seeming to pay it any mind.

'Not the slightest idea,' Kero admitted, flopping onto his back and stretching in front of the fire. 'It's interesting and a bit strange. But, shouldn't you be preparing for that Animagus class tomorrow?'

'Oh, the Animagus class, that's right! They're combining all four houses tomorrow,' said Hermione with a twinkle in her eye. Ron and Harry looked up suddenly, their ears pricking at Hermione's words.

Sakura picked up Kero and the handkerchief as she stood. 'We'll figure it out later. I guess we should start some homework.'

Hermione clasped her hands to her face and screamed, 'Oh no! I forgot my homework!'

Several second years turned and stared at her.

Hermione leapt to her feet and hurried up the staircase to the girls' dormitories to fetch her ink and scrolls. She came down two minutes later with arms full of work from Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. 'Isn't it exciting? This is more advanced than even Professor Lupin's!'

'You'd think so,' mumbled Ron, folding his arms. 'What is it with you and homework? You ask the teachers for extra exercises for the fun of it.'

'There's nothing wrong with wanting a bit of a challenge,' quipped Hermione, setting her things on the table around the corner.

'That new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is bloody strange. She's like a female version of Snape,' muttered Ron to Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'Stop whining and come and work with me,' chimed Hermione.

Ron muttered something under his breath and slumped beside Hermione.

Harry winked knowingly at Sakura. It was only a matter of time before the two got together.


End file.
